Illumination
by ShadowPrincess02
Summary: I am a doll. Created for one sole purpose: to be perfect. Obedient. Attentive. Unemotional. Beautiful. Different. Perfect. But what if I'm not what I'm supposed to be? Songfic: Kokoro/Kokoro Kiseki Rated T: death, gore, language
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year! (and Happy...Hanukkah, Yule, Christmas, Kwanzaa...etc.) **

**So...this is a fan fiction dedicated to** Shadow. Alchemist13**. She is a really talented writer, and I absolutely adore her RinxLen fics.**

**So go. Read them. Or all of her fics. Doesn't matter. **

**Disclaimer: If Vocaloid were mine...they would all be recorded with my voice...and sound like crap. So...I'm glad I don't, because them Vocaloid wouldn't be popular.**

**So ****Shadow****...This is for you, Illumination. **

* * *

><p>The King watched as the servants cleaned up the room.<p>

The room was his room; his study. The study was dim and spacious covered with endless shelves and scrolls and records with a large mahogany desk and dark hardwood floors covered in intricate woven rug of golds and reds and deep purples and black-blues. The only wall not completely covered with books was the wall holding the large stone fireplace. On the mantle, was a painting: a hand painted image of the only city in the Kingdom of Illume complete with magnificent detail of the grand castle in the hills above it.

On the painting, maroon-red streaked the city streets, communicating a message from his late wife: **_I WILL TAKE NO MORE_**.

He looked down at his wife, laid on her back in her magnificent lavender dress now soaked in red, in the fireplace, burning. With the embers blazing around her, illuminating her face and figure as it ignited the purple dress and her long, pale pink hair. Once, he had found her beautiful and alluring. And in the recent years, he had learned that his wife was unwise and did not share in his ideals. She was daring and empathetic, as people described her; however, he came to see her as impulsive and wildly emotional. He could never completely get rid of her, as the people loved their dear Queen.**

"Good riddance." The King announced to the fire, and stalked out of the room avoiding the blood that tainted his study and his life.

"Burn it. Everything. " He ordered as he passed his cousin and his advisor.  
>"Sir," the blue-haired* male objected, "there are servants in there, as well as precious texts-"<br>"Did you not hear me?"He spun around, whipping his long, purple hair to the other side  
>"I told you to burn everything. Understand?" He was inches from his cousin, rage painted on his face.<p>

"That woman-she destroyed my life. My kingdom, my city, my home and now my study. Everything. Burn it. The study. Her chambers. Her decorations in the palace. Her shops. Her buildings. Whatever she has tainted. Burn it. "

He turned and walked off into the dark corridor. "I wish not to be disturbed," he called over his shoulder. "I have some things I need to contemplate."

And in the darkness, a male adolescent stood. Smirking, he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kaito<strong>

****WHO'STHATVOCALOID? IIIIT'S LUKA! Sorry guys...I had to kill her.**

**I intended for this to be a oneshot, but... I wanted to build suspense x3**

**What do you think? ****Review. Criticism excepted. (Just don't be a jerk about it.)**

**Loves ya, ShadowPrincess02**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've got to admit, I love writing this. In the middle of taking notes for my AP history class, I will stop and just write this, and waste a good 15 min writing this. And every time I'm finished writing/editing, I am very satisfied with my work. **

**So, I may********be done with this fic by the end of January or February. No Promises :P**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is obviously totally mine. Yeah, totally. *shot* **

* * *

><p>A week after the Queen's passing, there was a small, plain funeral. Those who attended in the funeral were only people in direct relation to the Queen: a handful of servants that tended to her daily, her personal maid, three royal guards, the Royal Advisor, and, last, the King.<br>But many city-folk watched their beloved Queen's burial from afar. *

Her personal maid, a small woman with her teal hair in a tight bun, sobbed. One of the other servants was trying to  
>comfort her in vain, whispering words of encouragement and comfort to the maid.<p>

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF ONLY YOU KNEW HOW MUCH SHE CARED ABOUT THIS KINGDOM!" The maid lashed out at the King. "YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD HER, OR EVEN CARED TO LEARN."

Hearing about Queen Luka, the King snapped.  
>"Exile her. Take her and dump her on the streets. Announce to all that this woman is exiled; those who help or support her are to be exiled as well, and those who hide her will be sentenced to death. Tighten rounds around and in the city. If anyone is to be found with her, they will be punished, " The King said cooly.<br>The guards took the teal woman way, yelling insults and screaming and kicking.

The King then turned around to walk back to the castle and saw a raven in the nearest tree to the left with one bright yellow eye on the right and one clear cerulean eye on the left. He nodded and tapped his wrist three times. The bird nodded three times, turned and flew away.

~~Time skip~~

When the King entered his study-repaired and just as handsomely decorated as it was before he ordered it to be burnt the blonde male was  
>already there, lounging on the red and gold couches, feeding his raven while dropping crumbs on the new rug.<p>

"Late, I see." He announced.  
>The King checked the oak grandfather clock: 3:04. He grimaced.<br>"Ah, are my actions not favorable to you?" The boy mused, "Is that why you were and still are incredibly frustrated with her? The actions that you did not find particularly favorable, she did them." He conjured a picture in his hand; a picture of the King and his wife taken the day they first met as adolescents, that usually rests on his desk in his chambers.

The King himself was grimacing in the photo, on the other hand, his female opposite, smiled widely. The King was dressed to the extremes of formality, whereas the girl was dressed as simplistic as can be. She was from the Kingdom of Rose, and simplicity was fashionable among the people. She wore a simple white dress with a wreath of roses adorning her head.**  
>This was back when he had only met her briefly at parties and celebrations and knew nothing of her save her beauty and politeness.<p>

"That has nothing to do with the matter at hand," The King brushed off the mage's advances to ensnare him in irrelevant matters.  
>"On the contrary, this matter and that are very well tied together," The mage smiled, and stood up. "Now, my King," he bowed, "how may I be of service?"<br>"I am in need of a woman. Not just any woman: the perfect one. Unlike my previous wife, she needs to be perfect; She needs to be the opposite in every way and form," the King explained.  
>The blonde smirked, "As I presumed, this matter and that matter are indeed, very well tied together."<p>

The golden-haired boy walked towards the door, "I'll see what I can do for this...woman of yours."  
>He reached the door and opened it. "I will be taking my leave now."<br>He smirked, and shut it behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>* Even though her body is burnt and ashes, there had to be a funeralburial not to cause the citizens of Illume to get suspicious or anything. **

****All we gotta do is just be friends~ It's time to say goodbye~ Just be friends~ Just be friends~ Just be friends~**

**This is fun, putting little references and stuff. Next time it might be an anime...**

**Loves ya, ShadowPincess02**


End file.
